A Mistake
by SsXAngel
Summary: Mac and Kaori are a couple. But one day Kaori sees Mac proposing to Elise and it brakes her heart and she loses it. Will Mac get to her before she commits suicide? could be interesting.. complete! r&r thanx
1. The sucide rain

A Mistake

Kaori Nishidake was in the peak 1 lodge in her reserved room with pink wallpaper and with all her cute teddy bear-backpacks surrounding her.

She laid on her pink fluffy duvet and stared out the window,

She was thinking about HIM again-Mac Fraser the 18-year-old boy who was perfect for her at least that's what she thought.

Meanwhile Mac was up on the podium receiving another platinum medal this time for the metro city racecourse.

Mac had never lost ever since last month when he and Kaori

had their first date,SHE was on his mind the whole time.

Feeling adventurous Kaori left the lodge while grabbing the board 'Death by Kappa' and pulled on her 'Kuma-Chan' backpack and headed for the Throne.

Halfway down the Throne she noticed a storm, feeling risky she decided to ride straight into it.

The snow was freezing cold and her board had frost on it, which made it bloody slippery. An avalanche had formed behind her and was chasing her as fast as it could.

Then in the distance she saw a black human figure snowboarding down to black station.

Kaori wanted to know whom this figure thing was so she followed it, the figure stopped outside black station and went in so did Kaori.

When she was inside, she looked around for a familiar face but she didn't recognize anyone so in the meantime she went ahead and bought a special FX flaming board.

On her way out she saw Mac, she was about to go give him greeting kiss when she stopped. Mac was talking to Elise

What's wrong with that you might ask?, Well they were chatting for a long time then Mac got down on one knee and held his hands out to her. Kaori couldn't watch anymore this hurt more than anything shed ever felt before, it felt as if someone had ripped her heart out and buried it deep beneath the snow and placed a tombstone on top of it.

Desperately trying not to cry she grabbed her snowboard and headed for the peak 1 lodge.

Why did it hurt? It was like a thousand needles had stabbed her and just left her to die.

Her head was throbbing and her chest felt like it was on fire, when she got in her room she collapsed on her bed and burst out crying, her tears stained her cheeks.

Kaori just couldn't take the pressure; she grabbed her favourite teddy and hugged it so tight that its eyes looked like that they were about to pop out.

Kaori really wanted to scream at him, wanted to hit him but she couldn't because she still had deep feelings for him, if only he felt the same.

Kaori used to be the orange fun exploding one, but now she felt more like the blue saddened one. Kaori walked around the lodge kicking anything that she saw "Boy, am I in a rotten mood!" she said to the wall.

She kept walking until she stood on something.

A gun? Who the hell would leave a gun in the middle of a room like this? Then she realized whose room she was in; she was in Psymon's room. She picked up the gun, it was loaded.

She felt powerful holding a loaded gun in her hand she saw an empty beer can on the floor and then aimed the gun at that. "3.2.1.." she whispered to herself just before she was about to shoot a idea came into her mind with lashing speed.

She ran into her room but accidentally tripping up on one of her backpacks, instantly she sat up, she cried.

Her heart had been torn in two, now dammit! Why did Mac go and propose to someone else and after all that they'd been through!?

Slowly she held the gun to her forehead still crying silently about to pull the trigger when Mac came in the room

He stopped when he realized what she was doing "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mac screamed as he raced towards her.

His hand took hold of the gun with a death grip.

He pulled the gun up towards the sky just as Kaori shot, the

bullet nearly got Kaori's head but instead it hit the wall making an awful noise.

Mac allowed Kaori to fall into his arms who was still crying softly with her eyes closed.

"Kaori, I've got you" Mac said smoothly and quietly

Kaori looked up with a tear falling down from her perfectly shaped eye. Mac wiped it away with ease.

"I-I" Kaori started to say

"Shhhhh" Mac whispered tenderly to her and with that he kissed her, Kaori closed her eyes again as they fell into a passionate kiss.

Nothing made sense to her,Mac had been out with Elise, he even proposed to her, so why was he kissing her?

Still she couldn't miss the chance to kiss the man of her dreams and boy was he a good kisser!

Mac separated his lips from hers,Kaori opened her red filled eyes to find tender loving ones staring into her.

"Kaori, why were you about to do it?" Mac asked softly

"I-I-I-Don't know" Kaori replied with a soft whimper

"It is just that I saw you with Elise and it looked like you were proposing to her, that's when the paranoia came" Kaori said instantly starting to cry again.

"Oh, Kaori, I'm so sorry but I wasn't proposing to Elise" he said almost crying himself.

"You weren't proposing to her?" Kaori asked a bit confused

Mac took a deep breath and then reached in his pocket to pull out a diamond ring.

"Will you...will you be mine?" He asked expecting a no, since he might of dumped it on her too soon.

Kaori was so thrilled that she giggled a bit

, Now it made sense! Mac had been practicing and Elise just happened to be an example!

Now why had she thought that Mac was cheating on her and heck! She had nearly committed suicide just because of a little..little? this was big!Just because of a **big **misunderstanding!

"Yes Mac, yes" Kaori replied as they both reached in for another passionate kiss.

Kaori finally had what she wanted and with that the two lovers embraced into the night.

THE END

_its the end of this lovely little chapter. But now theres the wedding to plan... what to do?_


	2. The Ring

It had been 3 months since Mac asked Kaori to marry him and in those 3 months, they have been inseparable.

Mac was always in a good mood and Kaori is never in a bad mood so its was like "Happy villa" or "The-never ending-Happiness-of-Mac-and-Kaori".

Anyway, the marriage was drawing near and Kaori was beginning to feel nervous, she had always pictured her own wedding to be on a hill surrounded by lavenders and roses.

Her in her silver sparkling wedding dress and walking down the grassy aisle whilst holding white roses and staring at the groom who had no face, but now she imagined it to be Mac's face on the figure dressed in the black tuxedo.

Mac had been equally nervous, possibly a little more, he wanted it to be perfect because he thought that she deserved it to be as perfect as you can get it.

He never thought much bout a wedding, he did ask Kaori what her ideal wedding was but he kinda forgot what she said and he was worrying as if to he whether he got it right or not.

He laid on his king sized bed holding a credit card in his left hand and his right hand was occupied with a rose he picked out of the garden.

How much will this wedding cost? He thought to himself, he assumed that if it was going to be the wedding his girlfriend had in mind it was going to cost a bit.

But then his attention turned to the rose, it was as red as blood and the glare from the window shone down on it and gave the rose a kind of presence.

Mac realized that no matter if he couldn't manage to pay for the wedding and the wedding ended up being held under a shack in the middle of a isolated dump, Kaori wouldn't care, just as long as she was with him.

He was suddenly surprised at how deep he could be and he tried not to show it in front of all the other riders. He usually covers up his softness by covering his ears with headphones and entertaining himself like crazy, blocking himself out from everyone else but Kaori could see right through the disguise and thats another reason why Mac was attracted to her.

He still needed to buy her a ring...

First thing he did the next morning was he took off to the jewelry store in order to hold a ring on lay-by for the lady of his dreams.

The diamond ring glistened in the manicured hand of the jewelry saleswoman.

"Isn't this just lovely sir? I'm sure the young lady will love it and it's reasonable at $250"

"I'll take it" Mac nodded and said it like he did this all the time but entirely forgetting that he didn't even own $250 anyway.

He reached into his back pocket for his wallet but all he found was an empty back pocket. A small flicker of fear started to arise as he searched every pocket on his cargo pants. God! He thought why do there have to be so many pockets? And why do they all have to be buttoned?

He searched desperately for the money but all he found was $50.

"Ummm...I seemed to of lost my wallet" Mac said uncertainly if the woman would accept this

"Could I have it on hold and pay it off tomorrow?" Mac asked

the woman had a puzzled expression on her face and looked as if she was debating with herself about the issue.

"I'm sorry sir, either you take it and pay for it now or I put it back in the cabinet and you can collect it tomorrow with the correct amount of money" She plainly said as if she didn't give a rats ass about the panic Mac was feeling right now.

He sighed. "Ok, I'll come back tomorrow."

Mac's walking was slow as he walked out of the mall and everything seemed silent.

What was Kaori going to think? Sure she'd be upset that he couldn't get her the ring she's wanted so badly.

He didn't want to upset her. What was he going to do?

On the way home he walked past a sign on the side of the road saying

"**_Get you and your someone special something to remember you by with a tattoo ring! _**

_**Only for $50 and you and your someone special, could be cast together by just $50!"**_

That was it! He had enough for it, but he wasn't sure whether Kaori would be the type of girl would go for that kinda thing.

He stumbled inside and took a pamphlet.

"What? A tattoo ring?" Kaori said uncertainly

"Yeah! And when you don't want it anymore you can go to a tattoo removal place! Come on what do you say?" Mac asked

"I say why can't you just buy me a ring?" She asked in answer

Mac went silent.

Kaori saw the look on his face and noticed something was up

"Mac?" she asked with more concern than before

"Um. I kinda don't have enough money for an actual ring. These rings that you like are $200+ wen we could both get a tattoo ring only for $50!" Mac answered with growing excitement but sounding influential at the same time.

Kaori stayed silent. She didn't know what to say.

The truth was that she didn't really want a tattoo on her skin and she didn't have $250 to waste either.

Should she agree with Mac and get the tattooed ring or get Mac to buy her the ring which neither of them have the money for?****


	3. Memories

Elise was just strapping up her board when she noticed Kaori coming out of the lodge with a rather upset look on her face.

"Hey, whats up?" the blond asked,

Kaori looked up and tried to hide the fact that she was unsure of the proposal Mac had made earlier, the last thing she needed was Elise to get dragged into this.

"Come on, you can tell me. I'm your friend and if it's important I promise I wont tell anyone else" Elise urged

Well, she was right about her being trustworthy, Elise had never told anyone about anyone else's secret before... maybe it was ok to trust Elise.

So Kaori told her the situation.

They sat down on the lodge step and Kaori told her all there was to tell.

"Hmmmm, if you want my opinion,I think you and Mac should do the tattoo thing, cos well neither of you have the money and I'm sure it will be less painful to get a ring removed by a laser than to throw away a beautiful diamond ring," Elise stated

"But I'm not thinking about throwing away any ring because I'm not breaking up with Mac any time soon!" Kaori argued

then it occurred to her that maybe if she and Mac didn't get any ring Mac might dump her cos she was being to picky about the 'perfect wedding'. That thought scared her just a bit and she didn't know whether to follow Elise's opinion or just not worry about a ring.

This was stupid. Here she was worrying that Mac might dump her over some stupid ring, she knew he was better than that!

She giggled silently and got up.

"Thanks Elise, I know what to do now" Kaori smiled and rode away.

Mac was sitting at a desk looking at photos of the first date Kaori and him had, with them sitting by a fountain the park under the moonlight and Kaori nearly falling in, scaring Mac half to death, but then she jumped in two more times for fun.

Thats Kaori alright, he thought. Just then he remembered the incident that he hoped he would forget.

He had wanted to propose to Kaori for such a long time and he wanted to be perfect, he figure he needed practice.

That day started with him ringing up Elise so he could ask her how ladies like to be proposed to. She was up on peak 3 at the time so he rode there but there was a storm on there and he barely got through it.

He realized that no storm could beat his will to be with Kaori, he just hoped that no poor soul was in that storm with him.

He soon arrived at the lodge and he met up with Elise.

"Ok so show me your moves" Elise said.

So Mac got down on one knee and held out a stone that was supposed to be the ring but it was pretend so it didn't matter.

" Kaori, my love, will you marry me?" Mac said and waited for feedback.

Elise smiled.

"She'll love that, just smile and say you love her first then the answer will be the waterworks then "YES!" Elise tried to imitate Kaori with the "yes!" part but didn't succeed.

Mac laughed and felt reassured.

Suddenly Zoe came towards them and she looked panicked,

"Mac! I just saw Kaori head into the lodge and she was crying, I think you better see whats up!"

Mac and Elise looked at each other, Macs eyes filled with worry and he quickly hurried over, just as he climbed he heard a sound that was similar to a gunshot.

Worry flowed through his veins as he stumbled in to where he heard the noise to find Kaori with a gun against her head!

"NOOOOO!" Mac yelled just as the second bullet missed him by a hair thread!

" Kaori, Ive got you" he whispered tenderly,

she only stuttered while crying silently "I-I.."

"shh" Mac assured.

He looked and saw the pain in her eyes which he had no idea why there was pain but the first thing he needed to do was comfort her.

He did the only thing he could think of to calm her down, he kissed her and he thought she needed this kiss more than what he needed it.

Afterwards he asked her why she was about to do it, the answer surprised him so much that he thought that he felt guilty, shocked and stupid at the same time.

She had seen Elise and him practicing a propose and she had assumed that he actually was proposing to her instead.

He felt a little proud that he must of been good to mistake Kaori.

He felt confident enough to ask her for real.

"Will you be mine..?" he asked timidly, expecting a no since he was worried that he dumped it down on her too soon.

To his surprise the answer had been a yes, and he had been the happiest guy around on Big mountain.

Even though, it was a semi bad memory it still made Mac feel more love for Kaori, he was sure she would still remember it to.

Mac couldn't wait for Kaori to come back after her going to the store to get some food for later so he could kiss her and tell her he loved her.

Kaori came walking in the door that instant with a bag full of food that Mac was planing to use.

Waiting no longer, Mac lunged at her and kissed her so hard that she was certain her tongue was gonna fall out!

When Mac finally let her go, she was just stunned.

"Um what was that for?" She asked uncertainly,

"Its cos i love you, silly" Mac said in a young boyish voice and he started to empty the bag full of goodies.

Kaori just looked at him and shrugged.

'probably horny but he doesn't want to do anything yet' she thought. She laughed and the two of them spent the rest of the day just relaxing and enjoying the time together.

_Well, theres another chapter gone..away..already..yeah._

_Anyway next chapter will be about the dresses and once again something unfortunate must happen to make the story more interesting! Yay. Keep waiting._

_Thats all for now. :-)_


	4. Preperations

Mac's dream was filled with thoughts of him and Kaori, man he lover her so much. He would do anything for her and he thought that asking her to marry him was the best thing he ever did. It was the best decision and he felt like the luckiest man alive.

His dream started out with him waiting at the wedding, waiting for his beautiful bride to come walking down the red carpet, with a bunch of flowers in her hands. He imagined them to be white roses. He didn't know why he imagined them, he just did.

"Mac?" a voice called out to him, he was starting to fade out of dreamland.

"Mac" the voice said again and he slowly woke up. He found that he had fallen asleep on the sofa. He held Kaori in his arm while he had his head rested against the armrest.

"Morning, did I fall asleep?" he asked very tiredly.

Kaori giggled and smiled.

"Yeah you did, I only noticed when you started snoring," she giggled.

Mac pouted.

"I don't snore!" Mac denied, although he knew it was true, it just embarrassed him that he snored in front of his fiancé.

Kaori giggled again, "It's also just midnight, it's not really morning, want to go upstairs to bed?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right up." Mac said.

Kaori sat up and headed up the stairs.

Mac remembered his dream, he wasn't really sure what it had meant, maybe it was a premonition or maybe it was a clue as to what flowers Kaori wanted.

He didn't know, he also didn't know who his best man's were gonna be.

Oh dear, to matters worse, he still was waiting an answer from Kaori on as to if she wanted the tattoo ring or not.

So stressful. Mac didn't want to take on all these problems at once, so he just followed Kaori up to bed.

The next morning greeted Kaori with a happy shine through the window, even at –20 temperatures the sun rays were very warm.

Kaori woke up to find that Mac wasn't there, she reached over to find only a pillow and a note, and she read the note containing the following message: 

_Dear Kaori,_

_Have left to go shopping for you, for wedding stuff, well mainly a tuxedo because I haven't got one yet._

_Also have gone looking for my best man's._

_Be back around lunchtime._

_Love you xoxo._

How sweet, then Kaori thought that she needed bridesmaids. Oh dear, who was she going to choose?

Kaori got out of bed, got dressed and headed down to the lounge area.

She found Elise, Allegra, Zoe and Moby there, either drinking coffee or reading a magazine.

"Hey Elise, can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Kaori asked.

Elise nodded and followed Kaori to the hallway.

"What's up?" Elise asked.

"You know how Mac and I are getting married?" she started.

"How could I not know? You guys are the love birds of the century." Elise joked.

"I was wondering if you want to be my bridesmaid?"

Elise was shocked.

"YES! Thank you, yes I will gladly be one of your bridesmaids" Elise said. The hugged her tightly and walked off to join the others.

Well, there was one down, now for one more, who should it be? Zoe or Allegra?

Meanwhile Mac was down at the stores in the city. He had found a fancy dress store that sold a couple of good tuxedos but none he really liked, either too gray or too dull.

"Doesn't this place have any thing good?" he whispered.

He looked at the price tag for a sparkly black tuxedo.

"$300!" he read. Mac pulled a disgusted face and walked out of the store.

If he couldn't buy a $250 ring, how was he going to buy a tuxedo that he will only wear once in his life? Unless there was a funeral soon. He hoped it was Psymon's so that way, Kaori wouldn't be insulted during her wedding day and it will make him feel better.

But then again, why don't they just not invite him?

He wasn't too sure if Kaori would feel like a wedding after someone had just died.

Probably not, it would be distracting and if Kaori had chosen Elise for a bridesmaid, then she wont appear because she is the closest person to him.

Anyway, he continued on, walking down the street trying to find another fancy dress store that had a cheaper price for anything.

He eventually found one and saw a very sexy tuxedo screaming at him and wanting him to buy it, he rushed over to it and read the price tag.

$150.

"YES!" Mac yelled and ran with it to the counter.

"I'll take it!" he said with tons of excitement.

He grinned. Kaori was going to love this.

While Mac's luck was beginning to rise, Kaori had a difficult choice ahead.

Zoe or Allegra?

It was hard.

Both her and Mad decided on two bridesmaids and two best men.

Kaori had already chosen Elise. One down. But this choice was hard. Both of them were her friends and she didn't want to disappoint the other.

Who to pick?


	5. The Race

Kaori was riding down happiness thinking of whom to pick for her second bridesmaid when she saw someone else riding in front of her.

She decided to find out who it was. It looked female.

It was either Elise, Zoe or Allegra.

Kaori decided whoever it was; she was going to ask them if they would be her bridesmaid.

She caught up to them but found it was Viggo.

How did she mistake Viggo for a girl?

It made her laugh a little.

"Hey, Kaori, how's it?" Viggo asked her.

"Oh, its going good thanks." She replied.

"Going out for a good ride before you get all the gold huh?" Viggo asked.

"Actually, I'm going bridesmaid hunting!" Kaori said.

"Oh really, I hear the girls are up the lodge freshening up," Viggo said.

"Thanks Viggo!" Kaori said before taking off into the distance.

Koari didn't understand how the other guys thought he was gay, he seemed like a perfect gentleman to her.

In the lodge, Kaori found Zoe and Allegra talking on the sofa.

"Hey ladies, how is it going?" Kaori asked.

"Its good, hey Kaori, I hear you asked Elise to be your bridesmaid?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, that is true." Kaori said.

Allegra and Zoe had hopeful looks on their faces.

"Yes. I don't know who else to ask." Kaori knew that both of them wanted to be her bridesmaids.

"Pick me! I'm like one of your best friends!" Allegra said.

"Nah uh, pick me, I am your best friend!" Zoe said.

Kaori didn't know what to do. Then the idea hit her.

"Okay, I really want to pick both of you but I got an idea.

We have a race and the winner will be my bridesmaid." Karoi thought it was a good idea.

Allegra and Zoe looked at each other and then back to Kaori,

"Sounds good, no can win against me," Allegra boasted

"Get real, I'm way faster than Allegra, cos I BLEED adrenaline." Zoe said.

Kaori smiled.

"Okay, we will hold the race in half an hour and we will race down the back country Happiness." Kaori set the rules.

No knockdowns. No name-calling and no boasting about whom are better.

Zoe and Allegra agreed and the race commenced.

Kaori waited down the bottom and awaited to see whom the winner will be.


	6. Best men of Big Mountain

Zoe and Allegra started off fast. They both took their own routes and were tailing each other very closely.

In Kaori's eyes, they just wanted to enjoy the race for as much as they could. But to them it was war!

Kaori waited there for bout a minute of so when she saw the first girl to come out of the clearing, it was Allegra.

Oh maybe Allegra will win?

Just as Allegra was about to cross the finishing line, Zoe came flying out of no where and landed in front of Allegra, causing her to fall off her board and Zoe crossed the line.

"Winner is Zoe," Kaori said.

Zoe held up her hands in the air and shouted some "I'm the best" crap.

Allegra looked at Zoe and frowned.

"Oh I wanted to win, Zoe cheated!" Allegra complained.

Kaori laughed.

"Don't worry Allegra, you can be my flower girl,"Kaori joked.

"No thanks, but thanks for the offer, nah Zoe won. Its okay, hey wanna go buy some lunch? I'll pay." She said.

Zoe and Kaori agreed.

Meanwhile….

Mac was trying on his tuxedo in the mirror and dam he looked good.

Suddenly there was knock at the door.

"Come in," Mac said.

In walked Moby. Carrying some new magazines.

"Hey, nice suit you got there,"Moby commented.

"Thanks man, it's my tux for the wedding." Mac said.

"Oh yeah? When is it going to be?" Moby asked.

"In a couple days from now," he answered.

"Oh how exciting mate," Moby said.

Yeah Mac was very excited. He just couldn't wait.

Moby was about to leave but Mac interrupted him.

"Yo, Moby. Would you wanna be my best man?" Mac asked.

"Oh sure thing mate, glad you asked." Moby smiled and patted Mac on the back before leaving.

Mac felt pretty proud of himself, he just needed one best man, who was it to be? Griff? Viggo? Nate? Psymon?

He and Griff were like brothers and got along very well, Mac thought of asking him but he was like way too young.

Viggo was a good friend and at times seemed a bit gay but he didn't think that Viggo was gay at all. Viggo seemed to know a lot when it came to fancy stuff like this.

Nate wasn't really a friend of Mac's. On Mac's side it was more like Nate was too up himself to really care.

Psymon? Hell no. He would most likely ruin their day and would insult Kaori more than anything.

Okay Viggo it was.

Now where was he?

Mac changed out of his suit and when boarding to find Viggo.

He eventually found him boarding on Disfunktion Junction.

"Hey Viggo!" Mac called out.

Viggo stopped and rode over to Mac.

"What is it?" Viggo asked curiously.

"I want you to be my best man for my wedding, can you be?" Mac asked.

Viggo was delighted.

"Of course I will be, thanks man. I'll make sure that this wedding is the best one ever!"Viggo said.

Mac liked Viggo's determination and his enthusiasm but sometimes it could be a bit, much.

"Thanks man," Mac said as he rode off.

Only 3 more sleeps until his wedding day, he just couldn't wait.


	7. The Day was Finally Here

The day was finally here. Mac and Kaori's wedding day, everyone was so nervous.

Mac and Kaori had spent the night apart because of tradition that its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, much to Mac's disappointment, he never wanted to be a second without Kaori.

Mac had been in a hotel and Kaori had stayed on the peak 1 lodge.

Mac's heart was beating so fast that he thought the wont be able to keep it from escaping out of his body. He couldn't believe he was marrying Kaori, his one and only.

He seriously thought that it was the best thing in the world.

Moby and Viggo were dressed in their tuxedos outside waiting for Mac to put his on.

"Why you wearing a red tuxedo Viggo?" Moby asked.

"Cos its my good luck tux, I wear it to all my friends celebrations. Can't say much about what your wearing," Viggo commented.

"Hey, I make black look good mate! Better watch your mouth!" Moby threatened.

"Woah, chill man, don't wanna upset Mac's big day, besides you were lucky enough to be asked to be a best man!" Viggo said.

Moby gave Viggo an evil glare.

"Hey guys don't argue, your worse than Kaori and Psymon!" Mac yelled from his room.

Moby and Viggo went quiet after knowing that Mac had eavesdropped onto their conversation.

"Hey did you end up inviting Psymon to the wedding?" Viggo innocently asked.

"No, I can imagine how much he will interrupt the wedding," Mac said.

"Yeah, you have a good point," Viggo said.

"Yo, Mac, you nearly ready?" Moby asked getting a little impatient.

The door opened and out walked Mac in a shiny black tuxedo, he had combed his hair back and had a shining rose poking out of his chest pocket.

"Don't you look smashing!" Moby stated.

"Oh wow, Kaori's gonna love you!" Viggo said.

"Thanks guys," Mac smiled.

"Okay lets go!"

The three men got into the limousine and drove off to the wedding location, which was in an old country house that was sold to business investors for celebrations just like this.

The back yard of this house was where the manor house was and is where Mac was to stand awaiting his new bride.

When they got there every one of their friends were there all helping themselves to the snacks and booze.

"Hey our groom finally arrives!" Nate said as he saw Mac get out of the black limousine.

Mac gave him a smile and a wave.

Viggo and Moby followed Mac to the back yard.

The numerous rows of chairs circled the spot where Kaori and Mac were to be wedded.

Mac was so unbelievably nervous.

What if she didn't make it and stood him up?

A little bit of panic made its way into his heart. He could only fear the worst. But he was positive that this is going to be the best day of his life.

Allegra was flirting with the bartender and Viggo was getting jealous.

"She's supposed to mine, why is she flirting with that ugly guy? He can't even keep himself clean!" Viggo complained, staring at his unshaven face.

"Aww, relax, women don't really know that they are flirting that is until someone tells them that they are flirting. Or they are purposely flirting, then that's just cruel, but you and her aren't really together." Mac said.

Viggo frowned.

"Well, I thought that we are better off friends for awhile then I'll ask her out. Man I love her dress." Viggo commented.

Mac laughed. He then checked his watch and knew it was bout time.

Everyone had been seated, with their closest friends at the real front, which included Griff, Allegra, Nate, and all of Kaori's Japanese friends that didn't speak any English but they were learning.

Mac was up front waiting anxiously for his bride.

Suddenly, their song came on, "Take my Breath away" a very romantic song that Kaori had chosen and Mac had agreed, even though he wont admit it, sometimes that song made him cry.

Out walked Zoe, dressed in a pure black dress holding a bouquet of roses and she had her hair lengthened and it was a little bit kinky at the bottom. Moby eyed her with pleasure, she was so beautiful.

Next walked out Elise, in a black dress but it was a little bit longer than Zoes' were. She too had her hair out, with it flowing down past her shoulders and in her hands she held a bigger bunch of roses and her face was planted with a huge smile on it.

Mac smiled nervously as he finally saw her.

Kaori walked out in a beautiful white wedding dress holding the biggest bunch of roses he ever saw, her hair had been tied up and her veil covered her face but he could make out the outlines of her beautiful face.

She was walking down the red carpet and Mac swore he saw a pair of beautiful white wings flow gracefully out of her back. He blinked but he still saw an angel.

His heart was racing so fast that he had little bit of trouble breathing, she had taken his breath away, she was so beautiful. Now he knew why Kaori had chosen that song for the entrance song.

She made her way up to where Mac was standing.

They stood looking into each others eyes, Mac never knew that Kaori could be so beautiful, he had known that there was no one else that could match her beauty but this was overwhelming, it was obvious that she had put a lot of thought into her dress.

Mac didn't think he looked all that bad either, not after what his best men had said.

"We are gathered here to today to celebrate the marriage of Mackenzie Fraser and Kaori Nishidake," the reverend began.

Everyone held breaths.

Kaori and Mac weren't listening they were too busy looking into each other's eyes, lost in their own worlds.

It wasn't long before they had to exchange vows,

"Ladies first," Mac invited Kaori.

"Mac, the first time I met you, I knew that you were the one. I could sense that we were meant to be and when you asked me out I couldn't say no, I loved you too much. You are always so fun to be around and you keep inspiring me through and through. No matter where I am, no matter whom I'm with, I always feel safe with you. You are there for me and I hope I can be there for you. Now that we are together, nothing will split us apart for as long as we both shall live," Kaori smiled.

Mac took a deep breath.

"Kaori. You are the one for me. No one else will ever come close to matching my love for you. I loved you from the moment I saw you and I still, more than ever, love you.

You to, have inspired me to become a better person and nothing will come between us, I promise you that.

I do want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to grow old with you, I love you so much." Mac finished.

There was applause.

"Now do we have the rings?" the reverend asked.

Moby and Zoe gave the rings to the bride and groom and Mac and Kaori still felt more nervous than ever.

Mac slid the gold ring on Kaori's finger and she smiled so happily.

Elise only wished for that kind of happiness and she became a little jealous. But she told herself not to get over dramatic on Kaori's dramatic day.

Kaori then slid the big gold ring on Mac's finger and she felt overly relieved, all there was to worry was the kiss.

"Mackenzie do you take Lady Nishidake to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," He answered solemnly and honestly

"Kaori do you take Mackenzie to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," She replied never leaving her eyes off Mac.

Mac had the biggest grin in the world on his face as she said the words that sealed the deal.

"Mackenzie, you may now kiss the bride"

Mac and Kaori took a deep breath and Mac leaned down and their lips touched, for a second both of them were lost in each other's kiss. Neither of them wanted to break it. They never wanted this perfect moment to end.

They completely drowned out the sound of the cheering and the applause; they just focused on each other.

But finally they separated.

"Kaori Fraser." Kaori whispered.

Mac smiled greatly as he kissed her again.

"I love you so much," Mac panted as he broke the kiss.

Kaori smiled.

"I love you too."


End file.
